


Torn

by stargatesg1971



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: Part of theSGA Reversebang 2018





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep the image simple so I didn't restrict the author/s and was very excited when [**melagan**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan) and [**shaddyr**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr) claimed it as I really like their work.
> 
> Links to both stories will be listed below, please be sure to check them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Theory of Sheppards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501295) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan)
  * [Ghost with a Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525262) by [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr)




End file.
